prettycurefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Midorikawa Nao
Nao is one of the official characters of the Pretty Cure franchise. Her alter ego is . Personality Nao is said to have a strong sense of justice and does not easily forgive one's wrong actions. She is also known for her exceptional courage. Despite her bravery, she is a scaredy cat and have a few phobias of Bugs and heights that was revealed when the cures were shrunk by Majorina's Turn me small. She get scared easily sometimes like when she saw Miyuki and Akane headless (they were wearing clothes, but got their helmets down) she freaked out and held on to Reika. Appearance Out of the 5 girls, Nao is the tallest in terms of height. She has dark green hair worn in a ponytail at the top of her head with a yellow bow and bangs parted down the middle. Her eyes are a dark shade of green. Her casual outfit consists of a 3/4 long-sleeved yellow-green button-down shirt with multiple decorative badges, olive khaki shorts, orange socks and black boots with red laces. Her summer outfit consists of a short-sleeved light green blouse, a blue short denim skirt, khaki socks and light brown shoes. She wears her school uniform with a green tie and a pale green sleeveless pullover. As Cure March, Nao's hair becomes bright green and much longer. The side of her bangs curl in towards her face, and her back hair is worn in a very long ponytail held with a gold barrette with an angel wing attached. Part of her hair is also worn in high twintails held up with smaller yellow barrettes. She wears her tiara on her forehead, and her earrings on the helix of her ears. Her outfit is mainly light green, with dark green lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are single-layered, and the bow at her chest is small with a large frilly piece behind it. The back of her top extends out in a single pastel green frilly piece. Her arm protectors are elbow length with light green folds on top and dark green ribbons at both the wrists and elbows. Her boots are short, with light green legwarmers, tipped with green as well as her heels, and small dark green bows. In Tiara mode, her white tiara is replaced by a golden crown worn in the center of her head. The centerpiece of her tiara is a green jewel, and the angel wing on her barrette turns golden as well. Her white angel wing earrings are replaced by gold ribbon-shaped earrings with green hearts in the center, and she now wears them on her earlobes. Cure March Courageous, high-spirited, a clean-cut match! Cure March! 勇気リンリン直球勝負！キュアマーチ！ Yuuki rinrin chokkyu shoubu! Kyua Maachi! is Nao's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure March holds the power of Wind, which grants her the ability to run at super high speed. Her speedshows, when attacking, make gust around her punches. She is the fastest out of the 5 Smile! Cures, and can run up and along vertical walls. Her basic attack is March Shoot, where she forms a green ball of wind and kicks it at the enemy. She can also perform the attack with multiple balls of wind. In the tweltth episode , she gains the Miracle Jewel Decors to transform her into Tiara Mode and combines her power with the other Cures to use their group attack, Rainbow Healing. In episode 23, she gained a Decor to transform her into her Princess Mode and obtained the Princess Candle to combine her power with the other Pretty Cures to perform their second group attack, Rainbow Burst. Along with the other four Smile! Cures, Cure March can summon a huge rainbow shield or barrier in the movie "Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Friends of the Future!". This is further enhanced by Fu-chan's last bit of power. In Ep. 32, she performs the third group Attack, Royal Rainbow Burst with other Princess Cures, and with help of Princess Candles and Royal Clock. Fanon Descriptions Midorikawa Nao:Caramelangel714|Caramelangel714 Category:Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Cures Category:Official Cures Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Smile! Cures Category:Series